The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to identifying accounts and prospects nearby a salesman's location based on his real-time goal statuses and pre-assigned preferences. In particular, it relates to locating those accounts and prospects in the salesman's geographic vicinity that most likely require his attention or visit.
The technology disclosed further relates to identifying centers of influence for closing sales effort events based on one or more employee attributes. In particular, it relates to recruiting personnel that are best candidates for servicing an account or prospect considering their work profiles. It also relates to ensuring accountability in sales efforts by tracking a salesman's customer relationship management via location records.
Existing location aware applications have not combined location information for salesmen, salespeople, customers, associated sales team members and events with a real-time interactive map. Such a combination can provide a salesman with desired real-time locations and details that enable them to be more effective and efficient in working with clients and fellow team members.
With widespread use of mobile technology, it has become imperative that salesmen be provided with adequate technological tools that enable them to efficiently meet their goals. Accordingly, the technology disclosed includes methods and systems that provide a flexible approach to locating entities around users based on pre-assigned attributes and take into account group dynamics and dependencies of large multi-national organizations with substantial workforce.
An opportunity arises to extend the use of location data for the benefit of sales industry. Improved salesman experience and engagement and higher customer satisfaction and retention may result.